Alexandra Koimara
Alexandra Koimara is a protagonist from ''Moonlit World. ''A scion or daughter of the ancient god Hades also known in the old vernacular, Aides which means unseen. She has recently opened up an antiquities shop, specializing in coins, armor and weapons of the ancient times. She is a woman of some means now, using the funds to travel and add to her shop. She has a relatively calm and easy going manner which those who move in the same circles have commented on. She moves and interacts with a professional ease. She is without specific motivation since her last group disbanded, though she will help people who need it. She is loyal to her family and any friends she makes. She has a vengeful nature which shows itself rarely. Origin Story She was born in Greece, but her birth mother died in childbirth. She was then given to a family in Los Angeles to foster. A family of good standing, they ran a mortuary which perhaps first sparked off her unique gifts. Throughout her schooling she was sent trainers and tutors by an unknown benefactor, later revealed to be Hades. The rest of her life she spent as a relatively indiscernible trust-fund student. A Stanford graduate, she majored in Ancient history with a secondary in sociology. In between, she took fencing and kickboxing. Coming back to Los Angeles, her first set of adventures involved rogue witches which presumably led to her first meeting with her true father. Adventure Summaries To be filled. Racial Abilities and Weaknesses She is quite strong, a side-effect from her olympian blood and while no Hercules, is enough to denote her inhuman status. Her durability allows her to endure most wounds, so long as they're not entirely fatal though from weapons known to harm gods, such as the rare Celestial Bronze serve as the exception to the rule. She can see in the darkness of the underworld, one of the blessings Hades has bestowed upon her.. She has a sense of the unseen, sensing those who register as 'strange' among the mundane; a skill which has been further honed by her schooling in the nature of things that go bump in the night and the nature of the occult world. Her speed and stamina coupled with her blood renders her on the level of an Olympic level athlete. As befitting the daughter of Hades, she can speak to the dead and see their spirits. Due to her status, the dead are at least partially subservient to her and even the darker ones will hesitate before attacking one connected to someone like Hades. This has no effect upon others connected by other patrons of the Dead, such as the Loa, Deadites or Death himself. Skills *'Martial Art(Fencing)'- A certified fencing master, while she's familiar with all swords, her specialty has been fencing. *'Melee Weapon(Kopis)'- In times when weapons must needs be drawn, she tends to favor the Kopis. In particular, the sword of Alexander the Great obtained in her line of work. In return for a favor at a later date, Hephaestus: God of the Forge agreed to rebuild the sword. *'Martial arts(Kickboxing)'- She began with Aikido, later switching and specializing in kickboxing which she became known for during college. *'Enhanced Stamina' -A capable marathon runner. She has trained in the iron man runs. *'Occult' - She has also trained in knowledge of the occult, how to recognize the unusual. As well as how to protect herself from some spells and effects. Her main and best spell though is a ritual to open a portal to Hades realm, provided she has the right ingredients. *'Mythos(Accords)'- She is well aware of the Accords and that her father is a signatory. Equipment What sort of tools does the character usually have? *The Sword of Alexander the Great *The Sheath of Darkness(It renders the weapon invisible) *Bag of ritual equipment with a couple of small notebooks. *Necklace with her Father's symbol, the two pronged spear done in black star sapphire. It enables her father to always know where she is and in what condition. Character Relationships * Cynthia Seares- She meets the Scion in a bar, talking to Lucifer and she hires her for her shop. They then leave together, parting ways with Lucifer. * Lucifer Matthias Anghelscu- She encounters an inexperienced Lucifer, pre-Burial Agency in the beginning of his stay in London. When they part ways, he gives her a kiss on the cheek and she gives him a business card to keep in touch. Trivia. *Her, Lucifer and Cynthia are all Scions. *Celestial Bronze was first seen in the 'Camp Half-Blood' series. Category:The Moonlit World Category:Characters